1. Field of the Invention
The subject application generally relates to a mobile device, and more particularly, relates to a mobile device for improving isolation between a plurality of antennas in an antenna array. The speed at which the mobile device transmits high-resolution audio/video data to other display device interfaces is also improved.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the progress of mobile communication technology, a camera or video recorder in a mobile device can retrieve high-resolution images and videos. Some high-end mobile devices use HDMI (High-Definition Multimedia Interface) cables as an interface to transmit high-resolution audio/video data to other display devices. However, it is more convenient for people to use wireless transmission, in particular to a 60 GHz band which has sufficient bandwidth for transmitting high-quality video data.
Traditionally, an antenna array for transmitting data usually occupies a lot of space in a mobile device. Furthermore, mutual coupling between a plurality of antennas is serious, and the transmission speed is bad. This decreases communication quality of the mobile device.